emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2101 (25th July 1996)
Plot Ned tries to be encouraging to Jan about her job on the stall. He suggests that she visits Linda, but Jan wants to wait for her invitation. Roy finds the cow in the market garden tent at Holdgate Farm. It has trampled over all their produce. Biff has spent the night on the sofa. Linda tells him that he does not have to, but that she still does not want to make love. They end up rowing when he suggests that she sees someone to help her over her problem. The Dingles do not know where the cow has gone. Ned bursts in and tells them. Linda tells Biff that sex isn't everything. He doesn't think that she will ever trust him. Terry is hungover again after being turned down by Tina. He tells Alan that he was in the wine bar and Alan is annoyed as that is a rival establishment. Terry tells him to keep his nose out. Eric has placed an advertisement in the Hotten Courier as he intends to host singles nights at the wine bar with the added attraction of exotic Turkish table dancers. The pig has eaten Jack's breakfast. Ned has brought the cow back to Emmerdale Farm. Terry tries to apologise to a sulky Alan. Marcus finds Scott and takes money from him. He threatens him again in front of Terry and Kelly. Frank asks Biff's opinion about the aerobics in front of Chris. Chris feels insulted. His nose is further put out of joint when Frank invites Tina to a conference in London. Linda has been making a lot of mistakes at work and Zoe has a go at her. She presumes that Linda is daydreaming about her love life, but Linda tells her that she is so miserable. Biff is ordering Roy around. He confides in Seth. Eric is putting in more tables in the wine bar. He then starts to audition an exotic dancer who turns up early. She puts on some raucous music - Kathy is furious, Eric is interested, Sam is transfixed and two old ladies in the tearooms do not know where to look as she performs her routine. Kathy loses business because of Candy. She tells her to leave, but Eric gives her the job. Frank drives Tina to the spot where Luke died one year ago. She cries as she lays flowers at the roadside. Biff appears and asks her if she is doing all this for Frank's benefit. Butch has noticed that 'Little Eric' is missing. Jack and Robert bring him back and tell Zak in no uncertain terms that they know that they stole the cow and if they do not stop stealing they will put the word round all the farmers in the area and tell the police. Kelly tries to find out what is wrong with Scott. Terry interferes again and offers to sort Marcus out for him. Butch is pleased to see his pig again. Zak wants to kill it. Linda confides in Zoe about her problems with Biff. Zoe tries to reassure her. Rachel and Susie have had a meal together. Susie is encouraging her to have fun without Chris. Linda is furious when Biff arrives home with Seth. She storms off to bed. Marcus tells Scott that he is going to leave him alone from now on, but he just wants one last favour - the keys to the post office. Cast Regular cast *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney Guest cast *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke *Candy - Lenny McEwan Locations *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Backroom and forecourt *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen and shed *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes